


The land of Starcy

by Awkward_fangirl_feels



Category: Captain America
Genre: Darcyland, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Rainbows, Slow Dancing, tracy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_fangirl_feels/pseuds/Awkward_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes Darcy.<br/>Darcy likes Steve.<br/>Together they are Starcy!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy or America ?

Sam pov

I was trying to sneak out of Steve's and Bucky's apartment because I may be a superhero that does not mean I am not above doing the walk of shame. Bucky wasn't in bed when I woke up and I need to get to a meeting with Nat about the upcoming mission and I don't want to be late. When I was walking down I ran in to someone, and I tripped down the stairs. 

"SAM!!!" I heard someone yell at first I thought I was Bucky but it was way too girly. I was getting up when I saw Bucky in front of me and he look like he was either going to laugh or yell and I was kinda scared to look and see who it was. Did Steve finally bring Agent Carter home and was she doing the walk of shame? why didn't he tell me? I mean then again I didn't tell him about me and Bucky he just found us cuddling one day. or maybe what gave it away was the time he found us Greek wrestling. If you know what I mean; ). 

So I decide to turn around and see who was behind me and oh my god I was surprised at who it was. It was the girl I thought of like a little sister. "DARCY, YOU'ER FUCKING DARCY? WHAT THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T WANT YOU TO SET YOU TWO UP." I yelled at Steve. I turn to buck and ask "Did you know?" and he just shook his head and laughed. Darcy looked so awkward and then she was like "So can I get food are you going to sort this later or what?" Steve looked at her walk out into the hall in just her underwear and his shirt over it.

 "Earth to Steven hello are here?" 

"Mmmm...what?"

"When did the Darcy thing start?"

"About one year ago and we didn't tell anyone because I didn't want her to get hurt but she said either I finally let her tell people or we are over. And now we are here."

"Why am I the last to find everything out like the fact that Nat and Clint own a fucking farm or the fact that I am dating Bucky."

"Okay doll that last one was your fault I even took you out on dates and got you gifts." Bucky said.

"Yeah but where were the sexy times" I said.

\---------------------------------------------------------------the next time Sam is late on news--------------------------------------------------------

I was getting ready to go out for my run when I scared looking Steve comes out of nowhere. 

"What the Fuck Steve? What is going on?"

"Thor's back and is not every happy that I didn’t want to tell anyone about me dating Darcy...oh...and also the fact that I didn't court her so yeah I am about to die in the hands of Jane and Thor and maybe Tony."

"wait why does Thor care if you courted Darcy or not?"

"She was adopted by Thor's parent last year when they found out that her family hated her and disowned her."

"How isn't she too old to be adopted?"

"Not on Asgard."

"Okay you can hide here I am going for a run, later."

 "STEVE WHERE ARE YOU I JUST WANT TO TALK?" yelled Jane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam needs to get it together~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh yeah and by the way what are you wearing to Steve's wedding?" asked Jane during our lunch.

"What wedding did he finally decide to marry America or Darcy?" Jane was trying to fight a simile.

"No Darcy and I was hope that you would tell Thor because I don't know what he would say so please?" she said with puppy dog eyes. 

Well at least I am not the last to find out......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is taken...again and she is tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me ideas please!!!!

Darcy pov

I was walking Clint’s dog because he was away on another mission and the dog looked sad. Arrow, the dog, started freaking out like crazy just as we turned the corner and that is all I can remember before everything going black. I woke up in a cell with hand cuffs on my hands and there was a creepy looking cat starting at me from the door. The next thing I notice was that the key for the cell were close enough that if I was not handcuffed I would have been out of here.

" Well what do we have here? Could it be the great Captain America's girlfriend or maybe the ironman's daughter?" ask what must be the evil villain. 

" For the hundredth time I am not Ironman's daughter and it would be in your best interest to just let me go now" I said to the short man with a creepy eye.

" No but I can uncuff you so you can eat your food. We wouldn't want you to die." he replied with a fake laugh.

He opens the cell and uncuffes me then walks to go get my food while he does that I go and put in the ear piece that is connected to Jarvis then I press the button on my bracelet that send Jarvis my location. 

I hear the ear piece turn on right when the door opens and the man comes back in with my food which happens to be Jack-in-the-box. Well at least this guy has better food then the rest did.

"I am BS and I am going to.............bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah ahaha bahba bahab" he went son his rant of how he is going to take over the world all while I got the keys and press the button that makes my knife pop up Uncle Tony made me I was going to open the cell when I hear "Hey doll can you wait two second before you hurt he so we can make sure you get out safe." it was Bucky. 

"Sure but hurry and please tell me you got my food?" I ask 

"Yup but can you bring the Jack-in-the-box please?" and that was Clint.

I hear I loud roar and the wall is broken down and I see all four superheroes. Hulk grabs the man while Clint takes out the shooters and Bucky knocks out most of the guards. Steve runs to me and picks me up when I open the cell. 

Hulk comes back just as Steve puts me down and he pick me up and says, “Sis is safe now. bad man goes to sleep. we take sis home."

"thanks big man. Do you happen to know if the pick up my food?"

"Sis food." is all he says as he hands me a bag of Wendy's.

Steve picks me up and carry me to the ship even as I say that I am okay.

I hand Clint my bag of Jack-in-the-box and look around for the Hulk and see him carrying Arrow who seems to like the ride. 

Bucky comes out of the room and says," Doll you need to stop being kidnaped because you give Steve a heart attacks every time?"

"oh sorry next time I will say no thanks." I say with an eye roll.

I slept the whole way home and when I woke up I was in Steve's apartment in his bed. I walk into his kitchen to make myself a coffee when he says" I was thinking that maybe you should move in with me. I mean you sleep here most of the time and I think I would feel safer if you stayed here. Only if you want of course."

I couldn't say no to his cute face and his shirtless body. "Steve I would love to move in with you. Now let’s go cuddle and watch tangled please." He laughs about I can tell he loves the move because it was the move we watch on our first date. 


	3. we were dating????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one but i hope you like it.

At first it was a drunk accident and it wasn't meant to happen after that but of course Steve couldn't let a woman like Darcy walk away. Steve was honest he had a bit of a stalker to Darcy. The morning after the accident when Steve woke up Darcy was gone and it left him feeling empty because he had hope that she would stick around for breakfast or you know…maybe…forever.

 

Darcy on the other hand woke up next to Steve she freaked the fuck out. I mean what would you do if you woke up next to the guy that you’ve had a crush on for two years. As soon as she saw who was naked next to her she got dressed on left. It was 5 in the morning. Darcy would be lying if she said the she never wish that she had stayed asleep right next to Steve.

 

Her and Steve did not talk for two weeks after that.

 

As it turns out to be the slept together with no strings attached for almost two months when the disaster happened. Darcy had finally decided that she should tell Steve how she really felt about him. She was about to get out of her cab (that she took to Steve’s apartment) when she saw something that changed her mind completely. Steve was caring a glorious girl that looked like the type everyone love. She had beautiful, long blonde hair and she had way more fashion sense than Darcy. The mystery women was wearing a ivory green dress that looks so good on her curves compared to the t-shirt and jeans Darcy had chosen to go in.

 

After that day, instead of telling Steve how madly in love she was with him she told he that they should see other people. Those words where more to comfort her than for him. He needed no help moving on from her.

She found out who the girl was, her name was Valarie and even though all Darcy wanted was to hate her she couldn’t. That stupid bitch was nice, smart, and not fake at all.

 

Steve on the other hand was heartbroken when Darcy broke up with him. He loved her so much all he could think about was the way her small, curvy frame felt against his. How she would make him breakfast before she went to go check on Jane in the lab.  He missed everything.

 

Valarie was a neighbor that he met when he had to carry her down to a cab after she hurt her ankle. He had to skip one date with Darcy that day. He wish he wouldn’t have maybe then they could have talked it out.

Valarie felt so bad that it was her fault that Darcy broke up with him that she become his gay best friend. She tried to get him to go out and date to forget her but nothing worked so she gave up.

 

One day he walked into his apartment and found Valarie and Darcy arguing. Darcy seem so sad and overworked that all he wants to do was wrap her in his arms and tell her to sleep.

Darcy look at him straight in the eyes and said,” I swear I didn’t know we were dating I thought that you just wanted to sleep with me. And then I saw you with Valarie and I thought that you didn’t need or want me anymore so I left you so that you wouldn’t cheat on her with me.”

 

All Steve could say was, “I love you I couldn’t sleep without you. I haven’t eaten in three days and I watch all those stupid movies that you like on repeat every day.”

 

Darcy responded with “Same.”

 

After that they finally were dating and both of them knew this. Darcy told everyone how she was dating the hot superhero in the world and Steve well Steve told everyone that he prayed to god every day hoping that Darcy would never leave him.


	4. Angel

IN A WORLD WERE ANGELS ARE KNOWN STEVE IS THE ONLY ANGEL THAT WAS BORN. ALL THE OTHERS WERE ANGELS WERE EITHER ANGELS THAT FELL OR ANGELS THAT CAME TO THE EARTH TO PROTECT THEIR CHARGE, WHICH WAS A PERSONAN ANGEL CHOOSE TO LED ON A BETTER PATH.

**I just wanna stay in the sun where I find**

**I know it's hard sometimes**

**Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind**

**I know it's hard sometimes**

**Yeah, I think about the end just way too much**

**But it's fun to fantasize**

**All my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was**

**But it's fun to fantasize**

Steve always knew he was different apart from being an angel. The angels on the street would ask who his charge was and he would have to explain his unique way to this earth. All the other angels would smile ad tell him that he had a bright future ahead of him but they would never explain.

 

When Bucky was going to be ship off to war he realized how useless was a broken angel that had a very poor health. Even being an angel Steve had a horrible record when it came to his health. In the end he ended up sign up for an experiment to aid health of humans. For him it was amazing because it helped him become a super angel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the freezing in ice~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve and Thor were fighting off killer robots who wanted to steal the files of a super hero named Grackle. Steve was cornered when Hawkeye shot and landed on three guys.

“Don’t worry I called in back up” said Hawkeye.

 

“Who did you call we are all here?” asked steve.

 

That was true even Hulk was out on the battlefield. Falcon and the Winter solder were moving and setting a perimeter. Iron man was fighting all of the helicopters. The twins were disarming the ticking bomb. Blackwidow was fighting her way inside and Hulk was…while smashing.

 

“Lewis” Hawkeye called out.

 

Steve was still confused  as to who ewis was but the sight was indeed a beautiful one, one that made his hands itch to draw her.

“Hello, I heard you needed some help.”

 

**Oh, oh**

**I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride**

**Oh, I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride**

**Taking my time on my ride**

 

At this moment and time Steve knew that he was in love with Grackle and the person behind the mask. She could control the weather and water and the dead. It made sense that Dr. Doom went to a lot of trouble to get her files.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grackle came to the tower with us to eat the Pizza that Pepper ordered for us. We all sat down in the indoor theater to eat.

“Hey Lewis no mask while eating. Pepper said so” Tony said like a five year old.

 

“Okay fine.”

 

Oh MY ALL THAT IS HOLY that has to be the most attracktive person steve had ever seen. Her eye were as blue as the sky and her hair looked magnificent like chocolate waves.

 

**I'd die for you**

**That's easy to say**

**We have a list of people that we would take**

“You’re are kind cute too “ she said to Steve

 

“I am sorry I didn’t mean to say it aloud.” Steve said as he turned as red as a tomato.

 

No one was paying them any attention because Sam and bucky were about to do it on the couch and Pepper and Tony were cuddling and Nat and Clint weren’t even in the room and Bruce had passed out on the jet ride back.

 

“My name is Darcy what is yours?”

 

“I am Steve” he said while turning redder than a tomato.

 

Steve knew why they called her the Grackle her wing were black and then turned blue, just like the bird. Her blue eyes were big and when he looked at her eyes he felt at home. Bucky was cuddling with Sam and he could tell what was happening. Sam turned and gave Bucky a look which they both knew that Steve was not only star struck but he was also in love.

 

A bright light filled the room and then both Darcy and Steve were cover in blue glowing tattoos. The tattoos were matching. Darcy turned to Steve and said, “you know this means we are soulmates, right?”

“I was hoping, Doll.” Steve responded

“Doll, I can live with that.” Darcy smiled and the kissed Steve and I don’t mean a little peck either ;)

 

 


	5. Tampons and random shit

As Steve was walking back toward the tower after walk Darcy’s German Shepard puppy, he got a text from his delightful girlfriend.

**Darcy** _Steve_

**Can you stop at the store?**

_Sure. What do you need?_

**Well this is kinda weird because we have only been dating for three months and if I could get them I would but I am stuck in a press meeting and later I must meet with Fury and Hill so…could you maybe…get me some tampons.**

_Of course, I will, Doll **.** I want you to know that no matter what you need I will always do everything to get it for you._

**Thank you, Babe. I think you just earned yourself a surprise; )**

_Doll I have never bought these so I need instruction on where they would be and which brand. There are different brands, right?_

**They are in the** **feminine care** **aisle and just get me the ones in the Blue and white package**

_Ok got it text me if you need anything else_

Steve started walking to the store that was only a few blocks away from the Tower. Luckily, for Steve the store allowed dogs inside so he didn’t have to feel bad about leaving tie at the pole. Once he walked in to the store and started looking for the feminine care aisle. He found the aisle at the very back of the store. The aisle was relatively empty expect for a couple of teenage girls who were talking to themselves. He looked up at the shelve and found there was about ten packages the were blue and white. Steve noticed that 1 was no longer attached to his leach and where he looked around he saw that 1 was making his way toward the teens.

“Oh My God aren’t you just the cutest little puppy in the world?”

“Yes, you are.”

The teens were giving the puppy so much attention it looked like his tail could fall off.

“Excuse me, miss, but I need to get my dog back on a leach or I could get in trouble.”

The teens look up to see the one and only Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. It was one of their favorite superheroes and more important what was he doing in the feminine care aisle.

“Oh sure, here you go. I am Sammy and those two are Izzy and Daisy” said Sammy.

“If you don’t mind me asking what are you doing in **this** aisle” said Izzy.

“Well, my girlfriend need some tampons so I came to get her some”

“Wait Captain America has a girlfriend since when?”

“Oh…I am not…Captain America…my name is…ummm…Eric. Yeah that is my name.”

“No, your Name is Steven Grant Rogers and you have a girlfriend but don’t worry we won’t tell the press” said Daisy.

“Well, thanks. We want to tell people but it would get her in trouble with her work so…”

“Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get this to my girl see you later.”

“Bye” all the girl said together.

The walk to the tower was uneventful but when he go to the kitchen he knew something was wrong when he saw Fury in the kitchen staring at Bucky and Sam making out.

“Mmm…Fury I am pretty sure that is considered creepy.”

“Well considering you are dating your publicist…I think you might want to be nice” Fury said with a glare.

“Don’t worry. He can’t do anything because I finally got him to agree on make the Avengers I own Government Agency and he made me the director so I can date you. Oh, did you get what I asked for ?” Darcy said coming out of his room.

“Sure did, Doll” Steve said lifting the package so  she could see”

“Thanks”

Bucky and Sam finally stopped making out and look around. Once Sam spotted Furry he went all red.

“Does this mean I am fire, Director?”

“No, but please stop trying to make babies in the kitchen” Darcy said as she smirked at them.

“Say hello to your new Director” Fury said as he walked out.

 


	6. Boyfriend tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyfriend turns to soon to be husband in a video

Darcy Lewis or DrAcYiSsHooK is a famous youtuber since 2013 when she started doing random tag videos along with cooking videos. Darcy started dating Steve Roger two years later and since than she has avoided the horrible tag that is called the boyfriend tag because Steve was a solder in the Air Force but he was recently honorably released just a few weeks ago. Steve wanted to show Darcy and her fans that he truly loves her so he suggested they do the boyfriend tag.

Darcy was setting up the camera and computer when she heard the doorbell ring. she opened it to reveal Steve with flowers and his dog, Batman. Batman was a black lab and he looked serious all the time so that is what Darcy named him. Batman walk in and went straight for his bed where he was joined by Darcy’s cat Salt.

“So, Stevie-boy you ready to flip this video so then we can go to our date.”

“For you Always, Doll.”

“Okay let me just get the camera to start recording.”

Darcy walked over to the camera and started to and press the record button and the graded her phone and laptop. the two devices were open to different social media.

“Hello fellow surfers. Today with me is a person who has actually surfer on the beach unlike me who prefers the internet as a surfing place. His name is Steve Rogers aka my boyfriend of 4 years.”

“Hello I do surf but i am not that great”

“Don’t believe what he says because he will say he is not good whatever but next thing you know he is winning 1st place and a gold medal and shit”

“I have never won a gold medal”

“Whatever you get me point. So today my lovely boy toy is joining me to do the boyfriend tag. Steve do you swear to be honest and nothing but honest when answering the questions.”

“I do”

“I do too”

“The first question comes from twitter and it says when and where did you first meet?”

“Well we met in june of 2015 because my best friend Bucky had been invited to go camping with his boyfriend’s friends and he did not want to go alone.”

“And it took place in the backyard of Tony’s largest mansion which is basically a national park with a lake included. I actually hated Steve in the beginning because he always looked at me like i was going to kill him in any minute .”

“I only looked at you like that because you were the only girl who didn’t need my help to do everything that and your flirting always got to me. I thought you were going to be the death me but now i know that you will”

“Oh sure I am going to be the death of you but you are the reason i live” 

Right as she said this Steve’s face got a nice shade of red which could have made and firetruck jealous.

“The second question is Who made the first move” Steve said trying to move on.

“I did as Steve mentioned i was the one who flirted he just turned red.”

“Okay let us just move on because i do not believe that the purpose of this video is to embarrass me”

“Who is the little spoon in the relationship?”

“Well Darcy because of her fun sized height”

“Unless Steve is spooning with his best friend because than it is Steve.” Darcy said with a smirk.

“The next question is Have you kiss anyone your girlfriend/boyfriend would not a prove of?”

Darcy and Steve both looked at each other because they did not know how to answer this one.

“I kissed Bucky”

“Same”

“Wait what??”

“It was under the mistletoe so it dose not count how about you”

“We use to do t when we were being filled by people we were not interested and they would not take a hint”

“Is he a better kisser than me?”

Steve knew she was just teasing but man the look in her eyes just made him want to tease her by saying yes even though she was the best kisser he had ever made out with. He was going to when he remembered his plan and it was almost time for the video so he had to hurry.

“Let just move to the next question”

“Okay so I will take that as a yes and I am a little hurt” Darcy was making face at the camera as she said this so when she turned around and found her boyfriend on his keens 

“The next question is Will you marry me?” Steve was super nervous because she could say no and break up with him

“YES of course you dumb idiot”

And that was how the video was posted because Darcy did not take any time to edit due to other activities that kept her busy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> please leave comments<3 <3 <3


End file.
